Fate
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Yamato moves away, but danger lurks in the midst of a bad storm. What will Takeru do? Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay. Now I'm going to complain...I'm happy that people take the time to read my fics. But, you don't take the five seconds to review them. Half the time I use your reviews to help motivate and give me ideas to the next parts or fic. Anyway, I don't own Digimon.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
**Fate  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**How did this all happen? How could it happen so fast. One day I was with my friends, the next day I was being forced to move away. Now here I am unpacking the life I once had, in an entirely new place.  
  
"Why did we have to move?" I asked my Dad finally.  
  
"I got a new job, and I thought we talked about this."  
  
I sighed. We didn't talk about it. I just sat there and listened while he talked. He didn't understand, I had a lot of things going for me back there. I was in a band, I had friends, I had my brother. Now, I had nothing. "Yeah whatever."  
  
"Yamato."  
  
"I'm going for a walk." I mumbled and walked out the door. We were living in a small house now, it looked more like a cottage though. I had to admit it was nice to have a backyard, but not at the cost it had. I walked along the sidewalk yawning a bit. Maybe, I could walk back to Odaiba. It was a stupid thought, what would I even do when I got back there. The sky began to grow cloudy, it was probably rain. I'm not that fond of rain, but it didn't bother me enough for me to go back home. Some people gave me strange looks as the rain began to pour. It wasn't just rain, it was an all out storm. The wind was already howling as it was joined in it's monologue by some thunder. "Great" I finally decided to turn around and head back home. Someone was screaming at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Onii-san!" Takeru yelled looking around the room.   
  
Hikari turned her eyes away from movie. "What's wrong Takeru..?"  
  
Takeru just shook his head. His face was as write as a ghost. "I-I don't know."  
  
"Maybe, we should go."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit. That was a good idea, maybe if he got some fresh air. Maybe that would help a little. They made their way out of the movie theater. The weather was horrible. "What's with the bad weather." He said quietly.  
  
Hikari shrugged slightly. "I don't remember the weather forecast saying it was-" She was stopped in mid sentence as Takeru fell to his knees. "Takeru!?"  
  
Takeru closed his eyes. "Something's happened to Onii-san, I just know it. I gotta get home." Takeru forced himself to his feet, before taking out in a full sprint towards his home. Hikari followed as quickly as she could.  
  
He shoved the door open panting. "Something happened to Yamato!" He looked around the room. Where was his mother? He needed to get to Yamato. Then he remembered, she had a meeting today. "Oh no."  
  
"Nobody is home?" Hikari asked as she finally arrived.  
  
Takeru shook his head. He had to get to Yamato. The bus, he could take the bus down there. "I have to go!"  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you."  
  
"You don't have to Hikari." Takeru said grabbing some change.  
  
"I want to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain pounded down on Yamato's limp body. The street was as empty as a desert's riverbed. There was no one to help the blonde boy. He knew nobody, and nobody dared to venture outside of their houses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru stared out the busses window. "This is taking to long."  
  
"Don't worry Takeru, I'm sure everything is okay."  
  
Takeru stared out the window shaking his head. "I know it's not." Something happened to his brother, and he knew it. He knew he was somehow connected to his brother. Not just the bond of blood, but more. It was a connection, as if they were connected by the thread of fate. They were fated to be there for each other, like brother's were meant to be. Even when they were spilt up they ended up together in the Digital World. And than, he moved away. It was like he would never be around again, but something happened. And it was something bad.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Sorry Hikari, I'm just really worried."   
  
"It's okay." Hikari said quietly, but deep down she knew he was right. Sometimes, she could tell when Taichi was being hurt. It was probably the same thing with Takeru and Yamato.  
  
"Our stop." Takeru said quietly as he moved to the door.   
  
Hikari nodded following him out. "I didn't think they moved this far away."  
  
Takeru sighed as he knocked on the house's door. It took a few minutes but his father finally opened the door. "Takeru?"  
  
"Where's Yamato?" Takeru asked not even bothering with a greeting.  
  
"He went for a walk about an hour ago."  
  
Takeru nodded and ran down the street. He didn't know where he was going, he just had a feeling. And he hoped it was right.  
  
Hikari apologized to Takeru's father before she ran after Takeru. She saw Takeru run up to a corner before falling to his knees.  
  
"ONII-SAAAAAAAAAN"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Bwahaha. Who's Da King of Cliffhangers! ::dances around:: Raise da Roof! Okay, I'm really hyper. Anyway, part two if I get reviews...if I don't...I'll just have to...no write anymore. B-L-A-C-K-M-A-I-L!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

::puts on a Burger King crown with "King o' Cliffhangers" on it., and waves his hand all movie star like:: Okay, tis enough of me being insane. I gotta write what happens to Yamato.  
  
Yamato>Yes you do.  
  
::sweatdrops:: How did you get up here.  
  
Yamato>I walked.  
  
....... Well, You can say my disclaimer.  
  
Yamato> Too lazy to say it yourself?  
  
.......I don't own Digimon, if I did....  
  
Yamato> Dream on.  
  
.....Hmph, I will.....Now get back down there in the fic. ::boot::  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
**Fate II  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
**"ONII-SAAAAAAAAAN!" Takeru yelled as he reached his brother. His brother's body was limp and his clothes were soaked. "This can't be happening." Takeru reached behind his brother's head attempting to sit him up.  
  
"Takeru.." Hikari said quietly.   
  
"Onii-san...wake up?" Takeru said as he laid his brother's head gently back down. His eyes widened as he looked down at his hand. It was stained red with the blood of his brother. Takeru felt the stinging in his eyes that accompanied the flow of tears.  
  
"Takeru, is he...." Hikari started.  
  
"Get my father!" Takeru yelled.  
  
Hikari nodded and ran back towards the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hikari where are you?" Taichi yelled into the phone. "Do you know what time it is!?"  
  
"I'm at the Odaiba hospital." Hikari answered.  
  
"What are you doing there!? Is everything okay." Taichi was still yelling.  
  
"Will you just hold on!" Hikari yelled back into the phone. She smiled nervously as people gave her strange glances.  
  
"You don't have to bit my head off."  
  
"Listen, I'm here with Takeru." Hikari started. "Yamato was hit by a car..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Will you calm down. I'll be home later." she hung up the phone before Taichi could say anything else.  
  
Takeru looked up from where he was sitting. "Is everything okay?" he said weakly.  
  
Hikari sighed and nodded. There Takeru was thinking about everyone else but himself. "You want to go find something to eat?"  
  
Takeru shook his head. "I'm waiting for the doctor."  
  
"Your Dad will call you over when he comes. You need to get something to eat. You look really pale."  
  
Takeru again shook his head. "No." He didn't want to go anywhere until he could see his brother again. It didn't matter how long it took.  
  
"Takeru.."  
  
Again he shook his head, he knew he was in for a long wait. But, none of that mattered to him, he'd wait there until the earth stop rotating around the sun if he needed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koushiro yawned as he stared at his computer screen. Another night of searching the Internet, another night of boredom. Not to mention the fact that it was raining. "Odd weather."  
  
"Koushiro phone." His mother called out from the other room.  
  
"I'm coming." He yelled. He took the phone from his parental unit. "Koushiro speaking." His eyes widened from what he was hearing. "Slow down Taichi.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru continued to stare blankly at the room his brother had been taken into. What if he died. Takeru sighed, he should hope for the best. Everything would turn out fine, why wouldn't it? He hadn't noticed that all his friends were gathering.  
  
"Poor Takeru." Sora said quietly. "I hope Yamato is okay." He had to be okay, things just wouldn't be the same without him.  
  
"He better be, or I'll kill him!" Taichi said sounding of all things angry. Why wouldn't he be? One of his best friends was close to death. He was furious, how dare Yamato even think of leaving his brother and his friends.  
  
Jyou glanced around. This was the reason he wanted to become a doctor, not because his father wanted him to. But, because he didn't want to see people get hurt anymore. "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Mimi nodded slightly. "Yeah." She hoped he'd be just fine. She couldn't stand knowing that one of her friends were gone. She had felt that pain before, and she didn't want to feel it again.  
  
"They found him and he was still alive, he had over a seventy percent chance." Koushiro started. Who was he kidding, his computer and calculations couldn't help anything right now. Maybe, he relied on them too much.  
  
"You're acting like I'm not here!" Takeru finally screamed breaking a long silence. He quieted down right after and returned to staring at the wall. They were just standing talking like he didn't have much of a chance. Sure, they were saying he did, but than they would look away.  
  
"You can see him now." The doctor said breaking Takeru out of his silence.  
  
"He's okay?" Takeru asked before running past the doctor and into the room. What he saw did not help him though. There in front of him was his brother with tubes and monitors all over him.  
  
Jyou was the next one in. He quietly snuck a glance at the medical chart. "It says he's in stable condition."  
  
"Why isn't he up?" Takeru asked.  
  
Jyou shrugged once. "He's probably tired..."  
  
That wasn't a good enough answer for Takeru but it would have to do. "Onii-san." he said quietly. "Can you wake up for a little bit. Everyone's here to see you."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Please, all your friends are here."  
  
There was a slight groan. "Tell them I'm busy." Yamato mumbled. Then Yamato seemed to go into some kind of shock. His eyes went wide. "I can't feel my toes."  
  
Takeru eyes widened. "Really?" He glanced to the other each of them were frowning. "I'm sure it's just temporary." This was bad, did it happen when he moved his brother? Was this all his fault?  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Yamato said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
But, he wasn't, a week had gone by and Yamato still couldn't move anything below his waist. The doctors were baffled, they swore up and down that nothing was wrong with his neck or anything. They figured it was just blunt trauma or something. So they immediately set Yamato up for physical therapy. And everyday they got the same news, no improvement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Why is this happening to me? Is this my fate to be helpless for the rest of my life? I can't remember that night all to well now, I just remember it pouring down rain. And from what Takeru told me, it still is raining. Strange weather, and here I am stuck in a hospital bed for another week. Not like it matters, I can't walk. Damnit, did I deserve this? Should I have just accepted the fact that I wasn't going to see my friends anymore? If I did, I wouldn't have been hit by a car. No, it wasn't right for him to make me move. And now suddenly he moves back to the apartment. Like it matters now, I can't even walk to see my friends. They say my physical therapy is going well, but I'm still not walking. Does it seem like I'm dwelling on the bad things? I have every right to, it seems like my life has been going downhill lately. Well, they're here to visit me again. "Hey.."  
  
_"Hey Yamato." Mimi said happily. "How ya doing?"  
  
"The same."_ How I'm doing!? How do you think I'm doing? I've been stuck in this damn bed for God knows how long.  
  
_"We brought your school work." Taichi said before grinning. "Since you have so much free time, how 'bout you do mine too."  
  
"Very funny."_ Yeah, I'm really laughing. How can you crack jokes when you can still run. Hell, at least you can walk. Maybe if you knew how I felt. But, you don't you all have good lives. Your families are together and you're happy. While, my life just sucks.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru sighed. Yamato had seemed really depressed this time. "What if he never walks?"  
  
Koushiro looked up from his computer. "The doctor's say it's only a matter of time."  
  
Takeru looked down. "What if it's not enough time."  
  
Koushiro blinked a few times, closing his laptop. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
PAUSE!! I have to stop there.   
  
Koushiro> You don't have to stop there.  
  
But I'm tired.....  
  
Koushiro> Still, you're leaving this fic in a very important spot.  
  
It's a cliffhanger.  
  
Koushiro> How so? Nothing dramatic is happening.  
  
But Takeru is going to tell something important soon  
  
Koushiro> Than why not continue it.  
  
Wait...how'd you get down here..?  
  
Koushiro> I walked?  
  
Argh! That's not funny.   
  
Koushiro> I thought it was quite humorous.  
  
........I'm going to bed!   
  
Koushiro> Than I'll finish writing the fic.  
  
That's not funny....  
  
Koushiro> Someone has to finish.  
  
I will...tomorrow. It's 3:13 don't you have a bedtime too?  
  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hehehe. It's my style, If I didn't end with a cliffhanger, I would I dunno...it would be wrong.  
  
Takeru>How would it be wrong?  
  
Takeru-San! ::gives him milk and cookies::  
  
Takeru>::sweatdrops:: Um, thanks.  
  
You're my favorite character, so you get cool stuff. Can you say my Disclaimer?  
  
Takeru> Okay, he doesn't own Digimon.  
  
If I did Takeru would be the leader!  
  
Takeru>By the way, when are you going to finish all those other fics.  
  
::Flails:: Shhh, I was hoping people forgot about those.  
  
Takeru>There's like three of them.  
  
Shhhhhhhh!  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
**Fate III  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**Takeru looked down. "What if it's not enough time."  
  
Koushiro blinked a few times, closing his laptop. "What do you mean?"  
  
Takeru sighed before looking up. "If it doesn't happen soon, he might just give up."  
  
Koushiro pondered it for a moment. "Than you will have to make sure he doesn't give up."  
  
"He won't--"  
  
"You're his brother, he'll do it for you. Even if he doesn't want to do it for himself." Koushiro smiled. "Trust me."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit. "All right."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
  
_What a waste of time. Try to move your leg? How many times do I have to tell them I can't do it. Do they think that I don't want to? Yeah, I want to be in a wheel chair for the rest of my lives. They just don't understand what's going on. And my friends, yeah they're my friends but they don't understand either. They try to cheer me up and I appreciate it. But, it doesn't matter. I'll never walk again and that's the bottom line. I try everyday, and like I said nothing.  
  
_"Onii-san?"_ It's Takeru. What is he going to try and say to me this time. Is he going to try and cheer me up. _"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.."_ Yeah, I'm fine. I've been here more than a week. How else would I be?  
  
_"That's good.."_ He looks awkward to me. It's like he wants to say something, but can't get the nerve to say it.  
  
_"What's up?"_ I ask finally. He'll probably make something up.  
  
_"You're going to walk again, right?" _Did he just ask that question? The same question everyone asks me. I know I shouldn't be angry with him, but sometimes it just gets to you.  
  
_"What do you think!"_ I snap at him and immediately regret it.   
  
He stares at me his eyes wide. I know what might come next, yeah he was older now. But, I just yelled at him just because he asked a question. I know he cares deeply for me, we are brothers after all. What comes next shocks me more than anything before._ "If you don't want to walk fine!" _he yells right back at me. _"But, at least do it for yourself, or even me."  
  
_I blink a few times not knowing what to say. _"Sorry."_ It's not really much, but it's all I can think of. I am sorry, but I can't give him what he wants. I try everyday, but it just doesn't work. _"I can try.." _It's an empty promise. I know it won't happen, if it was going to it would have happened a long time ago.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi glanced across the table. He had assembled everyone on Koushiro's request. Everyone except Yamato. "What do you have?"  
  
Koushiro stood up and began a slight pace around the room. The movement was most like that of a general stating his battle plan. "I got a disturbing message from Gennai. It seems that Ken is on the move again." They were all amazed when they found out who the Kaiser was, but it didn't matter much now.  
  
"Another spire?" Iori asked. He was the youngest, but sometimes he was the most mature.  
  
Koushiro shrugged slightly. "Unknown. The message just said we needed to get there." That part did not trouble Koushiro, the part that did trouble him was what he was going to address next. "He wants all of us."  
  
"But Onii-san is still.." Everyone knew what Takeru was going to say, so he knew there was no need to finish.  
  
"I told him that." Koushiro stopped his lap around the room. "He says that we all need to be there. He is sure the Kaiser will not move for a week at least."  
  
A week, they had a week to get Yamato walking. It wasn't that long, but it had to be done. The Digital World was in danger here  
  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
PAUSE!  
  
Iori>You're stopping here?  
  
Um....maybe.  
  
Iori>That's not wise. ::looks to the readers:: I hear they get violent.  
  
::sweatdrops:: Should I really continue?  
  
Iori> ::nods once:: It would be a good idea.  
  
Kay...um...part IV right here  
  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
**Fate IV  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
**_What is today? I think it's a Friday, but it doesn't really matter. It's not like I have a date tonight. Sure, there's been hundreds of girls in and out of my hospital room. All crying when they see me, you'd think I was dead. Maybe I should be dead. It would be easier than this. Sure, Takeru might be upset, but he would live. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't stand not being mobile. At night I think about everyone and what they're doing. And than a nurse walks in. It's not the fact that I'm here, it's the fact that the nurse walks in! She walks in here and walks out, while I can't do either. Then the doctors walk in and say things about my nerve endings and spinal cord. They say that there's no reason why I shouldn't be walking. Idiots, I'm not walking am I? So there must be some reason. And then my friends walk in and ask if I'm okay and crap like that. It was getting annoying.  
**  
**_~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "We have to get him to walk."  
  
"But how?" Jyou asked.  
  
Taichi thought about it for a moment. "Takeru."  
  
Koushiro nodded. "He'll do it for you."  
  
Takeru looked away. Here they were talking about him like he didn't want to walk. Takeru knew he would if he could.  
  
Taichi had approached Takeru and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Obviously he doesn't want to walk for himself, but he'll do it for you."  
  
Takeru stood up suddenly shoving Taichi away. "You don't understand it! And you don't understand him!" They were harsh words, but they were the truth. His mother had said that the truth sometimes hurt.  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock, they weren't sure what was going on. Takeru never got upset at them.  
  
Takeru took a deep breath. "You're sitting here talking about him like it's his fault. Just because fate dealt him some bad cards. And then you say he doesn't want to walk? Don't you think he would if he could! I'm not going to ask him to do it."  
  
They were still staring at him. He didn't care, they deserved it. Talking about Yamato that way.  
  
"I'll talk to him." Taichi finally said.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~  
**  
_Another day stuck in this hospital. And I still can't walk It's not like I'm not trying, because I am. It just doesn't seem to be working. Well, I keep getting visited by screaming girls. They all want to massage my legs or something crazy. Most of them leave crying when I snap at them. But, strangely they're back the next day. I wish people would just leave me alone.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo Yamato." It was Taichi.  
  
"What do you want Taichi" Yamato mumbled. Why was Taichi bothering him here.  
  
"I hear you don't want to walk."  
  
Yamato glared at Taichi. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It's obvious you don't want to walk."  
  
Yamato grumbled. "Where'd you get that idea from?"  
  
"It's obvious, the doctor's said there's no reason why you're not walking."  
  
"If I could walk I would be walking, Taichi!" Yamato yelled. "Now leave!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Yamato turned and glared at Taichi. "Leave or else."  
  
"What are you going to do about it."  
  
"If you're trying to get me mad, too late. Now leave Taichi or else!"  
  
"Or else what."  
  
Yamato glared at him, moving in the bed so his feet touched the ground. "Or I'll--"  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
_  
__What the hell is Taichi doing. Whatever it is, it was getting him mad. What does he want me to do. Fine, if he wants me to make him I will. I'm going to deck him so hard he won't soon forget. And it would serve him right too.   
  
****_~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi knew what he was doing this time, he would simply get Yamato mad enough to start taking things seriously. He knew how stubborn Yamato could be, so this had to work. But he didn't expect what happened next. The next thing he noticed a fist had collided into his face sending him sprawling to the ground._  
  
_"Knock you out." Yamato finished folding his arms.  
  
Taichi rubbed his jaw. "At least you're standing.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
  
_Here I am at home now. In the same old house. My father moved back to Odaiba, I guess it's one good thing that happened. And now I'm sitting on my old couch watching my old television. Maybe this was my fate, to be forced through horrible times, but to come through them okay. I guess I always have. Physical therapy has been going better. I'm walking better, but tine is running out. Soon, we'll have to go to the Digital World. I know I'll be a burden there. Hell, I can still barely walk and that's with the help of a cane. But, I'll have to do my best. There's nothing else I can do. I'm happy to be going there, at least I'll get to see Gabumon.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~  
PAUSE!  
  
Ken>Your trivial pausing is bothering me.  
  
Nyah, I had to..because my text program died when I was writing part four and had to do the whole thing over again.  
  
Ken>And?  
  
Don't be so mean....I have a new found respect for you evilness since watching Digimon today?  
  
Ken>And?  
  
..........Nevermind. Hey what do you think of my writing style? What kind of style is it?  
  
Ken>It bores me.  
  
Well maybe the reviewers will tell me ~.~   
  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
**Fate V  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
**  
****_Well, here I am on the verge of going back into the Digital World. No big deal you say? Haven't you been paying attention to what's been going on? As I was about to say here I stand with a cane and my brother checking on me every five minutes. But, that's not what really bothers me. It's the looks I've been getting ever since I started walking again. I've been look at by girls a lot lately, but the looks I'm getting from Mimi are starting to bug me. It's like I'm some slab of meat. But, that's only half the story, if I didn't know better I would say the same thing about Taichi. If he is that way, I wouldn't be that surprised. But, I'm sure it's just my imagination. He does look at Sora the same way, I hope this doesn't turn into some messed up threesome. Especially, considering the fact that it's just....no. Ain't going there ever, that's just nope, not going to happen. Anyway, I'm going way off the subject.  
  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Digiport open." Takeru said calmly his hand still on Yamato's shoulder. It felt different for him to be looking out for his older brother. But, someone had to do it, and he knew he'd barely accept help from him let alone the others.  
  
"Stop already." Yamato said as they landed near Gennai's house. "I'm fine."  
  
They were greeted by a pounding of furious feet.  
  
"Stampede!" Mimi yelled out.  
  
"Of Digimon." Jyou finished as they were all tackled by the respective Digimon partners. All except Yamato, Gabumon knew right away there was something wrong, so he was careful.  
  
"How ya doin' Yamato." he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm fine Gabumon." Yamato answered. "Just a little accident, no big deal."  
  
Gabumon frowned. "Okay, I'm here for you Yamato."  
  
Yamato nodded. "I know."  
  
"I'm glad you're all here. I wish to discuss with you the Prophecy of Fate." It was Gennai finally showing his face.  
  
"Not another prophecy!" Mimi yelled throwing her hands in the air.  
  
  
**_The fated children will gather together. Old and new will be like one.  
But fate as chosen to break them apart.  
There individual triumph will lead to a greater triumph of one of them.  
When the rain falls but does not cleanse.  
When the sun shines but does not give warmth.  
Fate will deliver the power the children.  
And the weakest link shall become the strongest.  
  
_**"Now what is that supposed to mean." Taichi asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Gennai answered. "I just find these.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~  
  
**There those parts are done!  
  
Miyako>Did I have a line?  
  
I don't remember.  
  
Miyako>Don't you like me?  
  
Well...you're okay.  
  
Miyako>Just okay?  
  
Daisuke>I'm better right!?  
  
Taichi>You barely had any lines. At least I got to be dramatic.  
  
Yamato>I hit you.  
  
Taichi>I fell dramatically!**  
**  
Daisuke>Your fall sucked. It's like you tripped.  
  
Iori>This is supposed to be where the author speaks.  
  
Daisuke>I don't like him, he makes me the bad guy.  
  
You are.  
  
Daisuke>.......  
  
I guess that happens when you invite them to you house.  
  
Mimi>It's a sleepover?  
  
......No...I don't sleep.   
  
Mimi>That's why you have circles under your eyes..  
  
That's all folks! If you're ever on AIM or AOL and see Ishida Takeru IM me, or at least E-mail me at IshidaTakeru@yahoo.com. Can we tawk  
  
Sora>Was that supposed to be Barbara Walters.  
  
Yeah....  
  
Sora>Just checking.  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
